


Później

by aniavi (villi), roneliaa



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Multi, after Siege of Lothal, it's just them and a long awaited conversation, nothing is happening
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villi/pseuds/aniavi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roneliaa/pseuds/roneliaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanan Jarrus miał coś ważnego do zrobienia. Cały dzień czuł narastająca frustrację, z każdą mijającą chwilą stawał się coraz bardziej zdeterminowany. Wszyscy byli zajęci swoimi sprawami, idealna pora na konfrontację, którą odwlekał już zbyt długo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Później

**Author's Note:**

> Obiecany już dawno temu, pewnego rodzaju epilog do [Stopniowania](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5714701), ale spokojnie ta historia może być czytana osobno. Nasze wspólne dziecko z Ronelią, efekt wielogodzinnych dyskusji i sporów ;)

Kanan powoli wspinał się po drabinie, prowadzącej z ładowni na pokład mieszkalny, próbując poukładać sobie w głowie wydarzenia ostatnich godzin. Hera odprowadziła Ashokę do swojej kajuty. Chociaż Torgutanka odzyskała przytomność po nieudanej próbie dowiedzenia się czegoś więcej o lordzie Sithów, nadal była blada i wstrząśnięta. Musiała chwilę poleżeć, w spokoju dojść do siebie. Chopper podpiął się pod panel sterujący w kokpicie Ducha i odmawiał odpowiedzi na pytanie, co on właściwie robi. Określenie niezbędna kalibracja, niewiele im wyjaśniało, ale zostawili go w spokoju. Zdawali sobie sprawę z uszkodzeń statku, dlatego Zeb, Sabine i Ezra, zabrali się za diagnostykę wszystkich systemów – ostatnia potyczka poważnie nadwyrężyła osłony i napęd. Poszedł z nimi, ale szybko upewnił się, że świetnie sobie radzą bez pomocy. Bardzo dobrze, on miał coś innego do załatwienia. Cały dzień czuł narastająca frustrację, z każdą mijającą chwilą robił się coraz bardziej zdeterminowany. Wszyscy byli zajęci swoimi sprawami, idealna pora na konfrontację, którą odwlekał już zbyt długo.

Gdy znalazł się na górze, Hera akurat wychodziła od siebie. Spotkali się pod drzwiami prowadzącymi do jego kajuty. Jednym ruchem otworzył panele i przepuścił ją przed sobą.  
\- Ashoka zasnęła – pierwsza przerwała ciszę, zerkając niepewnie. - Kanan, musimy...  
\- Tak – zgodził się natychmiast, nie czekając aż skończy. - Stanowczo musimy.  
Zamknął drzwi i zablokował je na wszelki wypadek. Miał zamiar przeprowadzić tę rozmowę do końca i lepiej żeby nikt im nie przeszkadzał. Oparł się o panele z założonymi rękami i czekał na jej słowa.  
Stanęła na środku pomieszczenia i widział, jak zbierała się w sobie, by zacząć. Tak jakby nie do końca wiedziała, co chce powiedzieć. On nie miał takich problemów.  
\- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, co ty właściwie wyprawiasz? Ja rozumiem, że rebelia jest dla ciebie najważniejsza, wszystko jej podporządkowujesz, ale żeby próbować samej mierzyć się z pilotem, który dopiero co zniszczył ponad pół szwadronu?  
\- Przecież polecieliście ze mną – próbowała zaprotestować, zaskoczona jego wybuchem.  
\- Tylko dlatego, że cię dogoniliśmy! - poczuł, że zaczyna boleć go głowa, to tylko wzmogło jego irytację. Walka z Sithem, fiasko z Tuą, ucieczka z Lothal, za dużo tego wszystkiego jak na jeden dzień. Poza tym, chociaż z trudem przyznawał się do tego nawet przed sobą, wciąż nie był w pełni sprawny po torturach na pokładzie Sovereigna. Pulsowanie w czaszce dopadało go w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach, a medycy nie potrafili nic na to zaradzić. Skutek elektrowstrząsów, mówili, należy przeczekać, samo przejdzie. Tylko, że on miał już dość. Chciał to wszystko zostawić za sobą, ale ciągle coś mu przypominało o koszmarze niewoli. Czy to był powód, dla którego Hera go tak często ignorowała? Nie uważała już Kanana Jarrusa, niedoszłego Jedi, za równorzędnego partnera i w pełni sprawnego członka drużyny?  
Oderwał się od drzwi, zaczął chodzić po kajucie. Nosiło go, najchętniej zacząłby wrzeszczeć, ale wiedział, że z Ashoką naprzeciwko i dzieciakami w ładowni, to naprawdę nie jest dobry pomysł. Siłą zmusił się, by nie podnosić głosu.  
\- Pomyśl czasem o swojej załodze, co? Izolujesz się od nas, całe dnie spędzając na głównym mostku. Zachowujesz się, jakbyśmy... jakbym ja, stał się dla ciebie zbędnym balastem. Zupełnie, jakby rozkazy i protokoły przesłoniły ci wszystko inne – zdawał sobie sprawę, że nakręca się coraz bardziej, ale nie umiał już przerwać. - Zapomniałaś już, że walka to nie wszystko? Że jesteśmy rodziną? Mogę latać jako część większej ekipy, ale muszę widzieć w tym jakiś cel! Nie chcę wojny z Imperium dla samej wojny. Kiedyś pomagaliśmy zwykłym ludziom, a teraz nic tylko autoryzacja i procedura. To nie jest życie na jakie się pisałem, nie tak...  
Urwał w połowie zdania, zaskoczony jej milczeniem. Zazwyczaj na tym etapie kłótni Hera nie pozostawała mu dłużna, zbijała jego argumenty i dowodziła swoich racji. Zatrzymał się i popatrzył na nią uważnie. Stała koło koi, ze spuszczoną głową i lekko drżącymi ramionami. Płakała? Niemożliwe, Hera nigdy nie płakała! Poczuł zimne macki strachu pełznące mu po kręgosłupie. To było coś znacznie większego niż konflikt rodzina czy rebelia. Coś mu umykało. Co?  
Nie mógł znieść przedłużającej się, ciężkiej ciszy.  
\- Hera?  
Podniosła wzrok. Oczy miała suche, ale smutne i przepełnione takim bólem, że instynktownie po nią sięgnął, chcąc ją przytulić. Cofnęła się, kręcąc głową.  
\- Co się dzieje? - już żałował swojego wcześniejszego wybuchu. - Przepraszam...  
\- Nie! - oboje zszokował jej ostry ton. Widział, jak odetchnęła głęboko i kontynuowała, już łagodniej. - To ja powinnam przeprosić. Już dawno. Ale nie wiedziałam jak, nie umiałam znaleźć odwagi.  
Zaskoczyła go jeszcze bardziej. O co jej może chodzić? Ona jednak nie zwracała na niego uwagi, znów opuściła głowę i z oczami wbitymi w podłogę, mówiła coraz szybciej, niemal połykając końcówki słów. Tak, jakby wszystkie nagromadzone i ukryte emocje, nareszcie znalazły ujście.  
\- Omal przeze mnie nie zginąłeś! Widziałam co ci zrobili, ta pierwsza noc... Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić ile przeszedłeś w niewoli. I to ja jestem za to odpowiedzialna! Ja! Za wszystko. Pozwoliłam, by cię bili, nie zapobiegłam temu. To ja...  
Pokręcił głową. Niczego już nie rozumiał.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? - miał ochotę zawyć z frustracji. - Przecież sam zniszczyłem panele wejścia do wieży i kazałem wam...  
\- Zabroniłam im cię ratować! - wykrzyczała mu w twarz gwałtownie podnosząc głowę i wbijając w niego rozogniony wzrok. Łzy, tak długo powstrzymywane, teraz powoli płynęły jej po policzkach. Objęła się rękoma i mówiła dalej.  
\- Dostałam rozkaz i go posłuchałam. Bez dyskusji. Zabijało mnie to, ale uznałam, że bezpieczeństwo Ezry... ich wszystkich... - przerywała co chwilę, niezdolna kontynuować. - Gdyby nie on... gdyby nie uciekł...  
\- Ale Hera... - był już kompletnie zagubiony. - Przecież ja to wszystko wiem. I rozumiem. To ja kazałem ci odlecieć, chciałem żebyś przede wszystkim chroniła dzieciaki.  
Nie miał pojęcia, że tak się tym gryzła. Nagle wszystko do niego dotarło. Zobaczył wydarzenia ostatnich tygodni w zupełnie nowym świetle. Tu nie chodziło o bycie częścią zorganizowanych struktur rebelii, ani nawet o walkę z Imperium. Tu od samego początku chodziło o nich samych.

Patrzył na nią i zastanawiał się, jak mógł być wcześniej aż tak ślepy? Nie dostrzec tego poczucia winy, które zjadało ją od środka. Wiedział, że musi jej wszytko wytłumaczyć, już, zaraz, natychmiast. Podszedł krok bliżej i pochylił się lekko, by móc spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy. By widziała, że każde słowo, które mówi, jest prawdą.  
\- Hera. Tu nie ma nic do wybaczania. Zrobiłaś dobrze – powiedział z naciskiem.  
Spuściła wzrok i lekko pokręciła głową. Nie uwierzyła mu. Czy mogła aż tak wątpić w siebie? Nie dostrzegać, jak był wdzięczny? Zrobiła wszystko co trzeba, a nawet więcej. Z narażeniem życia, w sposób absolutnie fantastyczny zorganizowała misję ratunkową. Dlaczego sądziła, że tego nie docenia?  
\- Ty byś mnie nie zostawił – szepnęła.  
\- Wróciłbym po ciebie – poprawił ją. – Tak, jak ty wróciłaś.  
Zrozumiał, co jeszcze musi dodać. Co powinien powiedzieć już wiele lat temu, a od czego uciekał, nawet po jej wyznaniu. Wtedy nie potrafił odpowiedzieć, wciąż tłumacząc sobie, że to nie ma znaczenia, że przecież ona wie. Bzdura. Właśnie tu i teraz, te słowa były najbardziej potrzebne.  
Stanął tuż przy niej. Objął jej twarz dłońmi, kciukami otarł ślady łez. Poczekał, aż zaskoczona ponownie na niego spojrzy.  
\- Kocham cię.  
Nie czekał na jej reakcję. Skrócił dystans i nieskończenie delikatnie dotknął ustami jej ust. Bardziej poczuł niż usłyszał jak westchnęła jego imię.  
Odsunął się i lekko uśmiechnął widząc, że jej oczy pociemniały i spoglądała na niego poważna i wzruszona.  
Zrozumiała, nareszcie!  
Zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć, pocałował ją ponownie. Tym razem dłużej i mocniej. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i wtuliła się w niego oddając pocałunek.  
Jak mógł aż tak się bać tego prostego wyznania, tak oczywistego? Wiedział dobrze, że potrzebował Hery, jak nikogo innego w całej Galaktyce. A dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że i on był jej niezbędny.

Nagły huk sprawił, że gwałtownie oderwali się od siebie. Instynktownie ją osłonił, odruchowo sięgając do pasa po blaster. Pomiędzy lekko dymiącymi panelami pojawił Chopper, wściekle pikając i wymachując chwytakami.  
Hera natychmiast wysunęła się zza Kanana i podeszła do droida, próbując zrozumieć coś z zalewającego ją potoku binarnego. Ukucnęła przy nim, poklepała po pokrywie i wsłuchała się w piski. Odwróciła się po chwili.  
\- Muszę iść, Chopper mówi, że Ashoka czeka na mnie w kokpicie. Nie jest tym zachwycony – wciąż zarumieniona, spoglądała na niego z uśmiechem. - Zaraz wracam.  
Skinął głową. No tak, nigdy chwili spokoju. A z astromechem jeszcze się policzy, za ignorowanie blokad i niszczenie drzwi.  
\- Zejdę zobaczyć, jak dzieciaki radzą sobie z diagnostyką – wyszedł za nią i już na korytarzu, złapał ją za rękę. Zapewne minie jeszcze trochę czasu, nim Hera przestanie się zadręczać, ale był przekonany, że w końcu wszystko będzie dobrze. Pierwszy raz od kilku tygodni czuł się tak lekko i radośnie. Przyciągnął ją i szybko pocałował. Parsknął śmiechem, gdy Chopper wydał z siebie ciąg inwektyw i szybko odskoczył, poza zasięg końcówki z ładunkiem elektrycznym. Mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo.  
\- Później? - zapytał.  
\- Później – potwierdziła


End file.
